South Atlantic tropical cyclone (Olo72)
South Atlantic tropical cyclones are unusual weather events that occur in the Southern Hemisphere. Strong wind shear, which disrupts the formation of cyclones, as well as a lack of weather disturbances favorable for development in the South Atlantic Ocean make any strong tropical system extremely rare. South Atlantic storms have developed year-round, with activity peaking during the months from November through May in this basin. Since 2011, the Brazilian Navy Hydrographic Center has assigned names to tropical and subtropical systems in the western side of the basin, near Brazil, when they have sustained wind speeds of at least 65 km/h (40 mph), the generally accepted minimum sustained wind speed for a disturbance to be designated as a tropical storm in the North Atlantic basin. Below is a list of notable South Atlantic tropical and subtropical cyclones. Known storms and impacts '1984 Gabon Hurricane ' A low pressure area formed over the Congo Basin on April 12. The next day it moved offshore northern Angola with a curved cloud pattern. It moved westward over an area of warm waters while the circulation became better defined. According to the United States National Hurricane Center, the system was probably a minimal hurricane at its peak intensity. On April 16, the system rapidly dissipated sucumbing to the high shear. 'Tropical Storm Capelinha' 'Hurricane Bahia' 'Subtropical Storm Arani' 'Subtropical Storm Bapo' 'Subtropical Storm Cari' 'Subtropical Storm Deni' 'Hurricane Eçaí' 'Tropical Storm Guará' 'Subtropical Storm Iba' 'Subtropical Storm Jaguar' 'Tropical Storm Kurumí' Other Systems Pre-2001 Satellite imagery from February 1962 showed that a system with an eyewall had developed near Bahia Estate On March 23, 1970, a weak area of low pressure that had originated over Southern Brazil started to intensify further, it started to develop deep convection near its warm core. In March 1992, a system with a eye was spotten well far of land. 2001-2010 During 2003 and 2004, the large-scale conditions over the South Atlantic were more conducive than usual for subtropical or tropical systems with warmer waters and less shear than usual, with 6 systems noted in total. Two of then in this period developed a tropical CDO, resembling to normal tropical storms, but they were weak and brief. During late march 2008, a low pressure well far of Brazil developed a eye-like feature, that characteristic persisted for 12 hours until the system sucumbed to high shear and a approaching frontal system. 2010-''' On December, 2011, a cold-core mid to upper-level trough in phase with a low and middle-level warm-core low developed a low-pressure system over Brazil, and moved southeastward into the South Atlantic, where it slightly deepened. The system made landfall and subsecuently brought locally heavy rains in southern Brazil that exceeded 100 millimeters within a few hours, the system rapidily disipated over land. Between 2013 and 2016, the CPTEC and Navy Hydrography Center monitored almost seven subtropical depressions that never attained a relevant strengten. Storm names The following names are published by the Brazilian Navy Hydrographic Center’s Marine Meteorological Service and used for tropical and subtropical storms that form in the area west of 20ºW and south of equator in the South Atlantic Ocean. Originally announced in 2011, the list has been extended from ten to fifteen names in 2018. The names are assigned in alphabetical order and used in rotating order without regard to year. The names of significant tropical or subtropical systems will be retired. Climatological statistics There have been over 87 recorded tropical and subtropical cyclones in the South Atlantic Ocean since 1957. Like most southern hemisphere cyclone seasons, most of the storms have formed between November and May. '''List of storms, by month DateFormat=yyyy ImageSize= width:350 height:auto barincrement:35 Period = from:0 till:18 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal PlotArea = right:10 left:5 bottom:50 top:5 Colors= id:cat5red value:rgb(1,0.3765,0.3765) id:minorline value:rgb(0.9,0.9,0.9) id:line value:rgb(0.5,0.5,0.5) PlotData= width:15 textcolor:black shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:M bar:Jan from:0 till:9 color:cat5red text:"January" bar:Feb from:0 till:7 color:cat5red text:"February" bar:Mar from:0 till:14 color:cat5red text:"March" bar:Apr from:0 till:7 color:cat5red text:"April" bar:May from:0 till:9 color:cat5red text:"May" bar:Jun from:0 till:6 color:cat5red text:"June" bar:Jul from:0 till:4 color:cat5red text:"July" bar:Aug from:0 till:5 color:cat5red text:"August" bar:Sep from:0 till:5 color:cat5red text:"September" bar:Oct from:0 till:1 color:cat5red text:"October" bar:Nov from:0 till:10 color:cat5red text:"November" bar:Dec from:0 till:9 color:cat5red text:"December" ScaleMajor = gridcolor:line unit:year increment:3 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:minorline unit:year increment:1 start:0 TextData = fontsize:M textcolor:black pos:(50,25) # tabs:(100-left) text:"Number of storms in the South Atlantic Ocean" List of storms, by decade DateFormat=yyyy ImageSize= width:350 height:auto barincrement:35 Period = from:0 till:30 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal PlotArea = right:10 left:5 bottom:50 top:5 Colors= id:cat5red value:rgb(1,0.3765,0.3765) id:minorline value:rgb(0.9,0.9,0.9) id:line value:rgb(0.5,0.5,0.5) PlotData= width:15 textcolor:black shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:M bar:1950s from:0 till:2 color:cat5red text:"1950s" bar:1960s from:0 till:10 color:cat5red text:"1960s" bar:1970s from:0 till:13 color:cat5red text:"1970s" bar:1980s from:0 till:7 color:cat5red text:"1980s" bar:1990s from:0 till:8 color:cat5red text:"1990s" bar:2000s from:0 till:25 color:cat5red text:"2000s" bar:2010s from:0 till:22 color:cat5red text:"2010s" ScaleMajor = gridcolor:line unit:year increment:3 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:minorline unit:year increment:1 start:0 TextData = fontsize:M textcolor:black pos:(50,25) # tabs:(100-left) text:"Number of storms in South Atlantic Ocean" Category:South Atlantic tropical cyclone Category:South Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Olo72 Category:Weird Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Costly Seasons